kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghidora131
Ghidora131 (Ghid-squid, Ghidward, or Ghiddy) is the Toa (presumed as Toa of Awesome) president of the Kanohi Force. History Ghidora131 joined BZPower on June 21st, 2013, to enter a building contest. He made fourth place, and It didn't take long for him to become a well-recognized face on the forums. Immediately upon joining, however, he randomly friended ten people he knew nothing about, one tuning out to be The 1st Shadow . After several MOCs and a few comedies, Ghidora began looking for someone to make a two-person comedy. On an absolute random circumstance, he partnered with and befriended Jakura Nuva, a former BZPRPG player and writer. He would go on to become Ghidora's best friend on the forums, after writing the short-lived comedy Quest For The Mask Of Hype. There is a rumor this comedy may be restarted. Shortly after that, he expanded his range of friends which included several young BZPower members, which would become extremely important in the near future. They conversed as normal BZPers do, until The 1st Shadow decided to construct a custom profile picture , which sparked an idea that turned out to be one of the newest and most inclusive BZPower clubs. Kanohi Force After spreading the idea of a club on BZPower based off of split-versions of the masks that T1Shadow had made, he collected a group of his close friends (Arzaki, Dallior, Jakura Nuva, The 1st Shadow, Aerixx, and Pohatu: Master of Stone) he created the Kanohi Force, declaring himself as the leedur and giving each member a position no higher than anybody else other than himself and T1Shadow, who would remain as vice president and mentor for the group. This organization would go on to include nineteen members (at most recent count) and become well-known across BZPower. Shortly after this, Dallior created a group comedy about the Kanohi Force , and after the initial post by T1Shadow, they began pumping out comedies based on each member's stories. T1Shadow also made Kanohi Force artwork of the leaders, and after a short while Ghidora took on the art-making and began making painted illustrations of the Kanohi Force in certain popular forms of media, such as movies, video games, and literature. After that, Ghidora began making photo comics, and has since been backing T1Shadow's comics whenever he can. Recent activity between Ghidora and T1Shadow suggest the KF may be getting much larger. BZ-Nuiverse Within the fictional realm of BZ-Nui (a physical, island version of the BZPower forums), Ghidora works as an unknown business manager and heads the Kanohi Force from the Kanohi Force Tower, which is one of the tallest buildings in BZ-Nui. Ghidora's cracked, half-wit nature lead to him being the main cause for most of the shenanigans the Kanohi Force runs into, and usually the way out of those shenanigans. In this realm, Ghidora came over from the Matoran Universe to live in BZ-Nui, carrying with him the trauma and bloodshed experiences from the older, dying realm. After encountering T1Shadow and gaining his trust, he constructed the Kanohi Force under T1Shadow's guidance. Since then, he has been an inconvenient problem and necessity for the Kanohi Force, which only makes them love him even more, whenever he isn't leaving cheese puffs on the doorways and randomly washing the asphalt. Powers and Abilities Because of his purely mad state, Ghidora is the definition of "encased insanity" and has an incredible perfect mix of pure craziness and a controlled mind, a phenomena that has proven less than helpful. As the leedur of the Kanohi Force, all the legal weight is on his shoulders, which is a very good and bad thing, considering at any time he could flip and sue the driveway. After scrapping together the tortured thoughts of the deceased Toa and Matoran from the Toa Empire, Ghidora constructed the Kanohi Karzahni, the mask of madness, which inadvertently fused into his face, although the mask has no effect on him while dormant. Despite his tall, lanky appearance, Ghidora is very strong, and skilled in fist-fighting. He is extremely agile and stealthy, making him an extremely efficient assassin. His knowledge of technology, and mostly how to break it, allows him to dismantle things such as timed explosives and security devices with ease. He wields the semi-legendary Cannon of Soard, which fires a highly charged and concentrated beam of plasma at lethal levels that can burn through protosteel. Ghidora is an unconfirmed Toa type(supposedly ice), but T1Shadow has identified him as a Toa of "Awesome". His suits are said to be woven from the darkest shadows, and give him shadow abilities. He can teleport, mind-shield, and see invisible and teleporting enemies. Unfortunately this makes getting hit by light attacks hurt twice as much. His odd origins gave him an immunity to the powers of the masks of life and control, although he would still be cursed if he was ever to touch the mask of life. He also has a certain set of powers he does not require his suit for, called his "Karzfire" modes. At the moment, there are only four that are known of: Goblesqe Karzfire: His hands become extremely long and clawed, his body shortening and hunching, and his head expanding and splitting into fourths which he can snap forward with the force of a Tarakava. This is his most hideous form. Titannical Karzfire: His body basically reconstructs into a massive, slow-moving form which is basically the Iron Giant in attack mode. This one may be caused involuntarily by the appearance of any cartoon-ish ponies, but is the easiest one to get out of. Vemouspike Karzfire: Swirling black tentacles made from his inner shadow and spiky, sword-like legs erupt from his body, easily carrying him off of the ground and turning him into a ball of hurt. Having so many limbs, it's hard for him to control them all at once. This is the only mode where no insanity is present. Crazany Karzfire: The most powerful of all his Karzfire modes, and the most hurtful to himself, Ghidora rips off his Akaku and activates the Kanohi Karzahni, which selects a being and completely destroys their mind no matter what mental shielding they have. This mode has rarely ever been seen at all, and mostly because it's absolute torture in the process to whoever it's used on, and Ghidora is heavily opposed to torture. It also does a great deal to Ghidora, and forces him into a one-hour trauma recovery time. Quotes " Trivia Due to his insanity, the other members of the Force included a special padded room and a straightjacket in the Tower's Council Chambers. Whenever Ghiddy acts up, they put him inside for an hour or so while he calms down. Ghiddy actually requested the element of "Awesome," but in recent months seems to have forgotten this request. His other elemental tie is Ice. Other Links * Ghidora131's Crazy Comics --topic on BZPower * The Art of a Twisted Tie--Topic on BZPower * The Kanohi Force --topic on BZPower * Gallery Category:Leedurz Category:Comic Makers Category:Toa Category:Member